Bendita Enfermedad
by Nia-sama
Summary: ¿Cómo un resfriado común puede unir de nuevo a una pareja?


Estaba nervioso… petrificado… ¿Por qué tuvo que enfermarse¿Y por qué Atena tuvo que encargárselo¿Es que no pudo elegir entre los 10 caballeros restantes? Bueno, eso ya no importaba. Entraría, actuaría como si nada, indiferente. Solamente cuidaría de un "compañero" que se encontraba enfermo. El problema era que ese "compañero" también había sido su amante, y lo peor, es que aún estaba completamente enamorado de él.

Con gran resignación a encontrarse a solas con él, en su habitación y de noche, suspiró enormemente intentando inútilmente tomar fuerzas y tocó la puerta. Pero nadie contestó.

- "Tal vez está dormido. Debe estar cansado"

Esta explicación hubiera sido suficiente, si no es por que su conciencia no le permitió dar la vuelta y encerrarse en su cuarto a actuar como si nada. ¿Por qué tenía que ser un santo de Atena? Con miedo, abrió lentamente la puerta, sólo un poco, lo suficiente como para que el dueño de la habitación lo escuchara.

- ¿Milo¿puedo pasar?

Desde la puerta, pudo observar la puerta del baño abierta con la luz encendida; no escuchó respuesta, lo que hizo que se preocupara… aún más.

- Milo, Atena me encargó que revisara cómo sigues – sin respuesta aún - Milo, voy a pasar… ¡Milo!

Al entrar a la habitación, vio a Milo boca abajo en un sillón. Su cabello aún húmedo por el baño que tomó, pero su playera blanca sin mangas y unos pantalones cortos azules, bañados en sudor.

- ¿Camus? – preguntó débilmente intentando ver de frente al acuariano, quien ya se encontraba arrodillado junto a él.

- Milo ¿qué tienes?… tienes mucha fiebre¿te duele algo más? – su rostro mostraba una total preocupación que no podía ocultar.

- "No soporto verte así… no quiero hacerte sufrir…" ¿Cómo crees? – de un salto se levantó del sillón y comenzó a hacer ejercicios y a sonreír forzadamente – Yo soy el gran Escorpión Celeste, una fiebre no me puede detener. Mira, ya estoy bien…OUO

- ¬¬U ¿En serio?

- ¡Claro que sí! …° - la mentira concluyó tan rápido como el piso empezó a moverse para el escorpión, suerte que el guardián de la onceava casa lo sujetó antes de que cayera desmayado al suelo.

Camus volvió a tocar su frente, la ducha no había funcionado y la fiebre no bajó. Lo acostó en la cama, pero no supo (o más bien no quiso) como soltarlo, así que terminó recostándose con Milo en los brazos. Por inercia, comenzó a acariciar su cabello y a delinear las facciones de su rostro, en un intento por tranquilizarlo, pues comenzaba a respirar agitadamente. Camus comprendía por qué medio pueblo alrededor del Santuario, incluyendo mujeres y hombres, querían dormir con él, era simplemente hermoso. La simple sensación de tocarlo, de tenerlo tan cerca, mirar su rostro y aspirar su aroma tan característico, le traían a la memoria el corto pero maravilloso tiempo que pasaron juntos. Cuando podía tenerlo de la misma manera en que lo sostenía en ese momento todas las noches, cuando en vez de recibir la luz del sol para despertar, le llegaba el resplandor de los ojos de su amado; y sobre todo, cuando podía acariciar esos irresistibles labios con lo suyos.

- Eres un tonto… - comenzó a hablar casi en un susurro - Recuerda que a mí no me puedes engañar. ¿Cómo te iba a dejar en este estado? Tu cosmos se encuentra alterado, tus ojos no brillaron igual al verme. ¿Cómo podía dejar a su suerte a la persona que más amo en el mundo? Quien me mantuvo con cordura lo que pareció ser una eternidad en el inframundo. Tal vez en ese momento no tenía esperanza de volver a verte, pero el simple recuerdo de tu sonrisa me hacía olvidarme del sufrimiento de mi alma. Que gracioso, siempre dije que nunca sonreirías para mí, y cuando lo hiciste, no te creí. Tenía miedo. Miedo de que no fuera verdad, que todo desapareciera y fuera otro cruel sueño intentando escapar del horror del infierno. Y este miedo hizo que te alejara y… bueno, aunque no tienes excusa para engañarme con cualquier ser humano que se te pusiera en frente òó, otra parte de mí se siente culpable óò. Nunca te dije que sentía realmente por ti, no importaba la felicidad que me procurabas, simplemente no pude. Y al final ninguno de los dos pudo resistir… vaya caballeros que resultamos. Soportaremos grandes batallas contra dioses, pero no pudimos contra nuestro propio orgullo.

Camus colocó su mano sobre la frente de Milo y concentró su cosmos helado para regularizar la temperatura de su cuerpo. Al cabo de unos minutos, Milo respiraba normalmente y, paradójicamente dejó de temblar.

El caballero de escorpión estaba totalmente dormido y se sentía mejor. Gracias a los sentidos extrasensoriales que ha desarrollado durante su vida, una parte de su mente comenzó a recordar la primera vez que estuvo con Camus. Siempre lo quiso de una manera especial, la verdad es que nunca habían hablado más de lo necesario, nunca supo como acercársele, menos cómo decirle que le gustaba. Se dio cuenta que lo amaba después de la batalla de las doce casas. Su presencia se hizo necesaria, el observarlo era una necesidad, pues con tan sólo sentir su frío cosmos se sentía vivo. Poco después de haber resucitado a causa de la batalla contra Hades, Milo no podía contener la ganas de mirar de nuevo a ese hermoso caballero dorado de acuario. Así que un día decidió hablar con él, simplemente eso, saludarlo como el compañero de armas que es, claro que tardo tanto en decidirse que se hizo de noche. Tímidamente, se acercó a la onceava casa. Llamó en la entrada, pero no recibió respuesta. Se tomó la libertad de pasar, y vio a Camus observando fijamente las estatuas que adornaban su hogar. Su rostro parecía perdido, triste, vacío. Cuando notó la presencia del guardián de la novena casa, ambos se miraron fijamente y sin moverse durante lo que pareció una eternidad.

- Camus, yo… sólo quería ver cómo estás.

- Milo… - se acercó rápidamente y acarició suavemente una mejilla del caballero, dejándolo totalmente atónito – estás aquí… en verdad, eres tú… - una lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos azules.

- Camus… me… me alegra que estés aquí… - la reacción que tuvo Camus lo dejó aún más helado que el ambiente de la casa de Acuario, pues su guardián lo besó repentina y apasionadamente, el cual instintivamente respondió de la misma manera.

Esa noche, las cosas fueron muy diferentes para Milo. Hasta ese momento, solamente había dormido con mujeres. Nunca le importó que Camus fuera hombre, y al parecer a él tampoco. Pero lo que hizo diferente esa vez, fue que por primera vez hacía el amor, en ningún momento tuvo duda alguna sobre el amor que le tenía a Camus.

"La mejor noche de mi vida, la primera vez que te tuve entre mis brazos. Al día siguiente desperté en tu cama vacía, pero nadie dijo nada. De alguna extraña manera comenzamos una relación en secreto. Nos empezamos a conocer, pero ninguno quería ser herido y por eso no nos conocimos lo suficiente. Durante las noches que estuve contigo, solía decir en voz baja 'Te amo', pero nunca lo suficientemente alto como para que me escucharas. ¿Por qué nunca hablaste¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? De repente, comencé a dormir en brazos ajenos e indiferentes, es increíble como el miedo me hizo actuar. Creía mostrarte que no me importabas. ¿Pero cómo no me vas a importar si por ti es por quien lucho? Siempre estuve buscando una razón para ser caballero de Atena, y al encontrarla fuiste tú. La persona que amo. Tan rápido y extraño que comenzó nuestra relación, así terminó. Simplemente dejaste de venir a mis brazos y yo paré de buscarlos. Esta indiferencia me carcome por dentro, pero no puedo acercarme a ti…"

Quién sabe cuánto tiempo había transcurrido. Ambos disfrutaron el momento en que estuvieron cerca de nuevo. Milo comenzó a abrir sus ojos, lo primero que enfocó fue el rostro de Camus que sintió su despertar.

- Camus… - cuando descubrió que era sostenido por el otro caballero dorado, intentó levantarse pero no se lo permitieron.

- Aún te encuentras débil será mejor que descanses. – su mano todavía estaba sobre la frente de Milo intentando refrescarlo.

- Camus, yo… creo que debes irte… - dijo casi sin fuerzas, el dolor de su corazón se disimulaba con el físico en su voz.

- ¿Qué¿Por qué dices eso?

- Sabes de lo que hablo… creo que no es justo para ti estar aquí… no quiero… no me gusta verte triste. - con lo que le quedaba de fuerza logró sentarse en la cama, aguardaba que Camus le tomara la palabra, pero por dentro esperaba que no.

- No quiero…

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que no quiero – Camus prácticamente arrojó a Milo a la cama de nuevo, y se colocó sobre él, impidiéndole que se moviera. – No te voy a dejar en este estado.

- Pero Camus…

- No me importa lo que digas, no te voy a dejar… no quiero… - su voz empezaba a quebrarse. – No puedo ver cómo sufres y quedarme sin hacer nada.

- Alguien más puede cuidar de mí…

- ¡Pero no quiero que alguien más lo haga!

- Camus… - sus ojos se abrieron totalmente, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente al sentir cómo Camus se acercaba aún más a su rostro.

- Quiero estar contigo… Milo, yo… - giró su rostro para intentar contener las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Pero volvió a su antigua posición cuando sintió la mano de Milo en su mejilla limpiando sus bellas lágrimas, sus ojos también parecían vidriosos.

- Por eso no quiero que estés aquí. Siempre te hago llorar. No soporto verte así. Camus, por favor…

- No me importa. Estoy seguro que yo también te hice sufrir.

- Fui yo quién te engañó, y eso nunca me lo podré perdonar, y sé que tú tampoco.

- Estás muy equivocado. Pues yo también te engañé. Dormía contigo por que tenía miedo de no volver a verte, de que algo pasara y regresara a vivir de tu recuerdo otra vez. Cuando te besaba, me sentía vivo de nuevo, sabía que no eras una ilusión. Pero aún así, sólo te usé, por que nunca te dije cuánto te quiero.

- Nunca supe qué tan importante eras en mi vida hasta que te perdí por primera vez. Deseé tu muerte cuando te volviste nuestro enemigo, pues no quería pelear contra ti. Cuando volvimos a la vida tenía miedoque me rechazaras. Por eso yo tampoco nunca te dije sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti. No quiero que vuelva a pasar de nuevo.

- Milo, por eso yo quería preguntarte si podrías volv… - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el beso apasionado del escorpión a manera de respuesta anticipada.

- Te amo – dijo claramente, observándolo directamente a los ojos, los suyos mostraban ese brillo característico de nuevo que llamaban tanto la atención de acuario.

- Milo yo… yo… - el aludido comprendió aque su amor aún no estaba listo, su mirada comprensiva le dijo que sabría esperar, que entendía sus sentimientos. Camus lo besó tiernamente, intentó seguir profundizando su acción, pero Milo lo detuvo.

- Camus, lo siento pero… creo que aún estoy cansado… - su sonrisa juguetona borró toda duda del otro caballero.

- No hay problema, es mejor que descanases. – le indicó con una dulce sonrisa y lo volvió a acomodar suavemente, ahora con Milo recostado sobre él. – Ya nos ocuparemos de eso más tarde.

Milo sólo alcanzó a sonreír débilmente antes de cerrar los ojos buscando el sueño. Ya le preguntaría a Camus después cómo es que sabía cómo tener sexo con otro hombre, ahora se conformaba con sentir el dulce calos que emanaba de su pecho. En cuanto al dueño de sus pensamientos, su llanto se detuvo y sentía una paz interior que nunca había experimentado anteriormente. El sueño lo envolvía, pero antes de caer en él, pronunció en voz baja:

- Te amo…

- Lo sé.

Camus se sonrojó ante el repentino comentario, pero se sintió aliviado. Prefirió no molestarlo y dejarlo descansar. Se daba cuenta que debía tener cuidado con Milo, no iba a ser fácil ocultarle algo, mas se sintió feliz por esto. Por el momento, esperaría a que la luz del sol les avisara del nuevo día que les esperaba, esta vez juntos. Lástima que sería opacada por el brillo de los ojos del amor de su vida.

Ok, esta es mi primer historia de Saint seiya con mi pareja yaoi favorita. Creo que estaba deprimida cuando la escribi, por eso salio tan melosa, pero de todas formas me gustó y espero que no sea la ultima que haga, que opinan? Dejenme algo para saber que despues no me correran de aqui.


End file.
